Blossom's madness
by Natedog123
Summary: Blossom receives a package from an unknown person and starts to turn evil. Can she break free or is she doomed? Find out.


it was a good day in the city of Townsville, barely any crime, Sun shining, flowers blooming, everything is perfect, but it is all going to change for our little superheroes known as the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls were enjoying a nice day off of crime fighting and school, the girls are playing in their bedroom while the professor is busy watching his favorite western shows just as he hears the door bell ring.

He gets up and answers the door, it was a mailman. The professor looks at him and smiles, "Hello , What can I do for you?"

He cleared his throat and hands the professor a clipboard, "Package for Blossom Utonium, I need you to sign here please."

Professor was confused he did not order anything and the girls certainly did not either, "Uhh, I'm confused I did not order anything."

He hands him a pen and the professor signed it and gave it back to him, "It says here that it was a gift by an unknown person so here you go."

He gives the package to him and tips his hat and bid him good day, Professor nodded in response as he closes the door and examines the package, "it looks normal, maybe it's a reward for one of the girls." He said looking at the package.

Meanwhile, upstairs Blossom was busy reading a book, Buttercup punching her meat, and Bubbles playing with Octi, "it sure is great to have a day off, I can finally play with Octi all day." Bubbles giggled.

Buttercup looked at her sister and went back to punching, "ha while you are busy doing that, I am going to keep building my strength up, What about you Bloss?"

They both look at Blossom, who is looking at them from her book, she shrugs and looks back at her book, "Probably just sit here and read, I got nothing else to do, except catch up a little bit on my studies."

All threeof him hear the professor calling Blossom's name, "The professor wants to see you Bloss." She said without looking up.

Blossom sets her book down at the nightstand and flew down the stairs and notices the Professor was holding the package, "What is the package for, Professor?"

"Well...for You."

Blossom was surprised, she took the package and opened it, it was a blank cartridge with paper written in orange marker, "Blossom's madness." on it.

Blossom could not figure out what it meant, but she couldn't care less since it was only for her, "Thank you professor, I will keep this somewhere safe."

As she flew back up, he stopped her in her tracks, "Now Blossom, you must share your gift with your sisters." Blossom got annoyed, she did not want to share, but she gave him a brief nod and proceeded back upstairs to the room.

Before she opened the door, she hid the cartridge in her dress pocket and silently disintegrated the wrapping with her eye beams, "Its only mine, I can't let them know."

Blossom sighs and slowly opens the door, "What did the Professor want?" Buttermilk asked looking at her.

She tried to come up with a lie, "The professor wanted me to help with his science experiment."

"What science experiment?"

For an elixir that turns us young forever."

Buttercup shrugged and Bubbles paid no attention to them, they keeped doing what they were doing.

Around 5:00 p.m, Professor prepared breakfast for dinner, he cooked French toast, bacon and eggs, waffles, and a lot of sausage, around 1 hour later, he set everything on the table and took utensils and plates and put them on the table.

He called as loud as he could, "Girls, time for dinner."

Bubbles and buttercup came into the kitchen in a heartbeat, but Blossom didn't come down yet.

Blossom was still in her room trying to figure out where she can hide the cartridge, she looked all over for a hiding spot, "I gotta hurry." She set it in her dresser and locked it and quickly went down, when she came in they all looked at her, "What were you doing up there?" Professor asked.

"I was just washing my hands sorry for the wait." She sat down next to Bubbles who was anxious as ever to eat and so was Buttercup

"All right everyone, dig in."

They all ate as much as possible with Blossom rolling her eyes at Buttercup, " _its a good thing no one knows yet, but the professor knows me too well, I need to keep this a secret."_

Buttercup was busy stuffing her mouth with bacon and eggs to notice Blossom staring at her, after they were done it was almost time for bed.

The girls cleaned up and washed all the dishes, they gave the professor a kiss goodnight and rushed off into their room getting ready for bed.

Bubbles tucked Octi to bed, Buttercup was brushing her teeth and Blossom was waiting to change, Buttercup comes out the bathroom and leaves the door open for Blossom, "Here you go red."

She said getting on the bed.

Blossom changed and set her clothes in the laundry basket beside the door When she got out they were both asleep, "All right they're asleep I just need to take it out without waking them up."

The professor was nowhere to be found and the entire downstairs was dark, she uses her night vision and walked towards the T.v. and the game console.

She looks at the cartridge and it turned red as a quiet soothing voice said, "Blossom are you here?"

Speachless Blossom nodded, "Good, now listen and hear my soothing voice." Red smoke came out and went into Blossom's mouth and into her brain, "I hear you."

"Good, from now on you will do exactly as I say."

"Anything for you." Blossom said without hesitation.

"Play your game until you complete the first level, and secretly take me with you, I will provide you instructions during school, Blossom, do you understand?"

She nodded, "Good now play." The voice fainted and the cartridge was back to normal.

Blossom puts the cartridge in and began playing, "This is unique, I think I might enjoy this." She smirked.

She began in level 1 called "Death forest."

( **The background was blood red, the trees were dead, and she was standing in the middle of a field littered with dead corpses everywhere.)**

She commanded her character to run through the field and saw an angry mob of villagers coming for her, "You bitch you shall pay for all the chaos you caused!" A middle aged woman exclaimed holding a pitchfork.

Blossom smirked and pressed multiple buttons doing combo moves on them, "You think you can stop me, I am the terror of destruction and all will bow down to me." Boston's eyes were dark red, A dark and evil smile formed on her face showing her razor Sharpe teeth.

The villagers were killed brutally, heads ripped off and splattered, blood everywhere, and did not look like normal people anymore.

Satisfied with her game, she let out a low pitch evil laugh.

Blossom led her character to a nearby house and spotted a cartridge icon inside, "That must be a save spot."

She saw one little girl and her mom in a corner in fear, "Please don't hurt us, we'll do anything you want"

A dialogue box opened and had 3 choices.

" **kill both."**

 **"** kill mom and leave the kid."

"Spare them both."

Without hesitation she chose the first one and killed the mom first by slamming her head 5 times against the wall and throws the girl out the window, she saves her game and it turns off.

Blossom yawned and the smoke came out, "Wow only 6:30 P.m, it would be best to get more sleep."

She quietly checked on the professor, he was sound asleep.

Blossom snuck back into the room and rested on her side of the bed.

Prepare yourself Blossom because tomorrow we have a lot of things to do hahaha!"

TThis is goin to be an eventful day.


End file.
